Forum:Whitebeard's Powers Gallery
For Whitebeard's powers gallery, the pictures are getting constantly switched back and forth between manga and anime. These four: Also, this one picture in the History section: Whitebeard vs. Vice Admirals. We really should decide how to deal with these pictures once and for all. My suggestions: use the anime one for the Whitebeard vs. Vice Admirals, while just eradicate the ones in the gallery altogether. Yatanogarasu 10:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Some of the manga replacements warrent animated gifs, otherwise they 'loose' something in the anime transfer. :*sleeping pill kicking in, took it long enough, sorry guys, I had more but I'm going to have to leave this unfully answered* One-Winged Hawk 01:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree that the anime pics should be used. They are just clearer in color and it is easier to understand what is going on.DancePowderer 01:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :So long as the action is clear I agree with using the anime images. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't lump everything together to make a decision though because you'll make mistakes! As you know we already have one BIG animated gif image in Whitebeard's page that is 2,73 MB in size and we can't add others on top of that. In order for animated image to be displayed they have to be loaded in their entirety, meaning that no small size cach image is created for them. Now let's take all these pictures one by one, starting from the left. Since any more animated gifs could lead to image overload we CAN'T use them and a collage would only make it worse... The second one too. In the anime the scene was split so we don't have a picture showing the giant attack AND Whitebeard retaliate. For the third one the purpose is to show that Whitebeard is capable of fighting back despite his grave injuries. Indeed, that picture shows most of the injuries in his chest, the burned hole in his chest among them, and head. Last we have the fourth image, showing Whitebeard stopping the advancement of the paddle ship towards the plaza. In the anime pic they didn't display properly the scene because there is no movement. In the manga version it is clear that Whitebeard stops a moving ship while in the anime version there are only focus lines... Like I said before don't make hast decisions to wrap things up because it will lead to more problems than solutions and that's the LAST thing we want. MasterDeva 06:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Then just delete that gallery, and keep only the Whitebeard vs. Vice Admirals picture. Yatanogarasu 06:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::For what reason!? MasterDeva 08:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::You said it was too much space, and I really don't think those four pics in the gallery are necessary: there's enough pictures in the page to explain everything else already, and the gallery squishes up the pictures to small size that nobody can really see clearly. Also, words can explain what Whitebeard can do already, so why so many pictures that everyone is arguing about? Yatanogarasu 08:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I specifically said that more than one animated images would lead to image overload, nothing else. The images can be seen without problems from the galley and if someone wants a better look they can always click on them to get a larger version, like always. Not to mention that the gallery template can be tweaked to whatever size we want, using the appropriate parameters! The images on Whitebeard's page are just about right, there is no need to delete anything more. There shouldn't be a need to create this topic in the first place, nobody has touched these images for a week. MasterDeva 08:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I made this forum, like, two weeks ago, and since nobody came to it then, I decided to invite you guys here, since I was inviting you guys to other forums. And I just thought deleting the gallery would make the page look nicer in visual appearance. Yatanogarasu 08:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::LOL. XD Deleting something to "fix it" is the last resolve to deal with it! It was in good faith though and I'm happy to see that you show concern and willingness to discuss it. Please remember however that just because a picture is in black and white, it doesn't make it any "lesser" than a colorful one. It's the content inside that we should judge and not the pretty colors. For instance, File:Moby Dick Burning.png is an image that's superior to the manga counterpart we had. It shows more of the destroyed ship and has the added effect of being in color. That's pretty much the gist of it. :D MasterDeva 09:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The second and third images have nothing against being anime versions, its the 1 and 4th tat warrent animated gifs if need be. If a gif takes up too much space, you can shrink it to bare minium. However, since there is one heavy one perhaps the question should be; "do we really need this many images at all?". Honestly, half the time images can be lost without problems. One-Winged Hawk 10:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Incidently, looking at them again, the 3rd one is the only "keepsake" worth one the other 3 are ones we can describe in words. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 10:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I have already removed the excess images from Whitebeard's page and the character is dead anyway so it is unlikely that new ones will be added. ¬_¬" Feel free however to remove some images from Luffy's pages, that's where you'll find a surplus of images. MasterDeva 10:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I had a heart attack on Luffy's page (not literally speaking but you know what I'm suggesting). I've also had a crack at removiing images from other pages, but Luffy's is always one I feel like tackling when I'm ready for the work. One-Winged Hawk 11:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we really should check every page possible and remove all those extra images. People these days just keep adding more images into the pages, thinking it would improve the page, and the next thing we know, they are too cramped and unnecessary. Same goes for some of the Devil Fruits, like Goro Goro no Mi and Kage Kage no Mi: they both have a gallery of techniques, I thought we don't want that. Yatanogarasu 10:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, people are starting to forget the whole debate about the Mera Mera no Mi attacks issue... Leave the old man in peace, the "Strongest Man in the World" would like to rest! :P MasterDeva 11:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::One of the things we had with tabbing was that images are demostrational only; people add images out of personnel peference which is a pain because they want to make the page pwetty and end up causing more work in the long run. It breaks the page up something rotten and makes it harder to read. A wikia can survive with none or 1 image per page. Images just help explain things that are complex in text. Images of people punching someone, for instance, are pretty much along the lines of things we can explain in text without help of images. Incidently the only exception would be Carlos being punched, because this was "with all of Luffy's might" and a significant incident whereas most of the time its not. Even with Image guidelines in place people still add pointless images. One-Winged Hawk 11:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't see any reason for deleting the gallery, although I think we should remove the John Giant one OR Whitebeard stopping the ship, since they both show his strenght. Now about replacing with anime pictures; the problem is that most of them aren't a picture, they are MANY pictures. It's normal in the manga to have panels, but the anime is used to show stuff in frames. Although some manga pictures are worth to replace to a multi-framed anime version, these just aren't. As for the gifs, well, I don't want to see Whitebeard's page like Kizaru's old article thad had like 3 gifs, and of course, the galerry would take some considerable vertical space. And about each picture: 1''': I don't really get why WB's lung power is so important, so if we shall remove some images from the gallery, I vote for this one. And the anime version, just not. '''2: As I said, either this one or Whitebeard blocking the ship should be deleted, but I think this one would be better to delete. About the anime version, well, why use a 2 large framed image when we can use only 1? 3''': I think this is a good one, showing how Whitebeard can still fight the marines even when wounded so much, as for the anime version, it's slightly worse than the manga version, but not thaaat bad. '''4: It's perfect, shows WB power. GMTails 17:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :After reading GMTails' post... The points are valid. It seems 3 at least is worth keeping, that both of us agree on. The others, well, how does everyone feel about them? If it resolves some of the problems anyway with the argument, its one way out of the edit war. However, we still have to sort out the ones that remain. One-Winged Hawk 17:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Removing a picture just for the shake of it is pointless... This forum was created at a time when constant image wars happened, which is not the case any more! As I've already mentioned above, they where kept in manga form because their anime counterpart had one or more flaws in them. Furthermore I've taken care of the spare images so they're not an issue. So, the edit war is over, the pictures haven't been reverted for a little more than a week and Whitebeard's page makes for a good and overly well balanced article! Now, instead of chasing ghosts, there are Luffy's page, the Goro Goro no Mi, the Kage Kage no Mi, and etc. that have real problems and we should handle those immediately! MasterDeva 18:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually I was being serious here, its in the image guidelines that if theres an edit war, images can always be rejected for another more satisfactory image. And we don't need an image at all is a GOOD point. If the image isn't really needed, then its a basis for being dropped. In the last couple of years, the wikia has had a lot of images added, when in truth they were never needed in the first place. As newer chapters come out, everyone feels the need to include images from that chapter. ::Its quite a serious issue... Only 1 of those 4 images, 2 if you may, actually is worth keeping anyhow. The other pages, yeah they need attention too. I wish the image uploading would at least lessen sometimes, we're not a public gallery. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Of course there's a problem with images in the wikia but not in Newgate's page. Besides the Image Guidelines talk of images being rejected for another, in other words a third version but NOT deleted all together, merely updated! Not only the image war ended some time ago but it was more an act of vandalism which was resolved with the offenders being banned for a few weeks. Let's not lose sight of the forest for the trees please. I'm thinking of removing the redundant images from the Devil Fruit articles, so we can cross those two out of the list. Starting a topic on their respective talk page would be useful too. MasterDeva 18:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Just this in, because I have no opinion on the whitebeard matter (but on the kage kage and goro goro no mi). It would be nice if we could discuss them individually and (if the majority believes the pictures are not worth keeping) - filter the ones that are. By the way, both devil fruits have an amazingly huge arsenal of attacks - only natural that these devil fruits are supported by 2-3 more pictures then say.. the horo horo no mi with only 3 visual differences. On the other hand, I agree with Angel that some pages turn into a gallery, but not the above or whitebeards. Check out Nico robins page, some might get the impression it is the new Prada or Gucci collection.--Jinbe 18:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::We should discuss about the other pages on their respective talk pages and not here so people can keep track of things! I wrote why those three images should stay on the Goro Goro no Mi but feel free to open a new topic in the talk page. Sorry if I rushed a bit, my apologies. By the way, check out Luffy's gallery page in the appearance section and you'll see something similar. Maybe the 'game appearances' of the characters should stay in that respective game's article as a possible solution. That would be easily feasible and simple to apply as an idea. MasterDeva 18:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I don't want to move the attention to the devil fruits since it is all about whitebeard here, but because the above pages were mentioned (and edited) I thought to add that quickly. Considering the 2 pages mentioned, I just want to talk it over before removing anything. This is a bit of a problem because i really like what you just did with the kage kage no mi. So lets please add the pictures back on the goro goro no mi till we have a solution. Maybe we can solve it in a similar way like with the kage kage no mi (integrating them somewhere else, if they fit). I will prepare goro goro no mis talkpage, thank you!Jinbe 19:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Image Galleries Alright then, let's start a new talk about the gallery system in Devil Fruit pages in this section. Makes more sense than cram it up with the Whitebeard gallery system... Feel free to move this forum to a more suitable name if this new topic makes it look bad, because I don't think starting a new forum page would be nice, since we are all so into this one right now, don't want to lose momentum. Yatanogarasu 18:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oi Yatanogarasu, you should start a new forum thread and not make a new section here! This page was supposed to be only about Whitebeard's page and not anything else, despite that the conversation digressed from that point of focus... MasterDeva 18:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine, okay, here. Forum:Devil Fruit Galleries. Yatanogarasu 19:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::XD MasterDeva 20:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC)